


Baby, hold me tight

by strawberry_hongjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Cuddly San, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hongjoong is whipped, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Overuse of the word boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_hongjoong/pseuds/strawberry_hongjoong
Summary: In which San wants to cuddle with his beloved boyfriend Hongjoong.So he heads to the studio because what San wants he gets.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Baby, hold me tight

San let out a groan of what seemingly sounded like frustration as he rolled around the floor of his and Yunho's shared room.

He was feeling lonely, cold and in need of some love and attention. The only way that he would finally feel better was when he was in the comforting arms of his boyfriend Hongjoong.

He let out a final groan as he pushed himself up off the floor and stood up.

He looked around the room before sighing unhappily. He then checked the time. 1:38am.

He needed Hongjoong to cuddle him. Now.

He quickly threw on his jacket and shoes as he made his way hurriedly to the company building./p>

One could say he seemed rather desperate and he would downright agree because he was.

Who could blame him though? Hongjoong was a great boyfriend. He was hardworking yet he still managed to find time to spend with his boyfriend. 

San wasn't great at expressing his true feelings but he hoped that the small touches and the passionate kisses he and Hongjoong shared would suffice.

It was completely and utterly freezing outside and San almost turned back. Almost.

Nothing was getting in the way of his cuddles so the weather could go fuck itself because he was determined to get to his boyfriend.

After what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few minutes San arrived at the company building.

He was one step closer to getting his cuddles.

That thought made him grin widely as he impatiently threw the doors open and rushed inside.

He walked down a few hallways passing the practice room and the training area.

Eventually San came to a halt right in front of the studio's door. 

He almost passed out from the immense amount of happiness he felt when he finally opened the door.

There sat his baby Hongjoong with his back turned to him in all his glory.

San took a moment to admire the art that is his boyfriend before making his way over to him excitedly.

Hongjoong who was alarmed by the sudden footsteps turned around only to be greeted with the sight of his pouty boyfriend.

Instantly he knew what it was that the younger desired.

He would never deny the younger of his much needed affection. As much as he wanted to finish the track he was working on he deemed his pouty boyfriend more important.

Hongjoong saved his work on his computer and moved over to the sofa and held open his arms which were soon occupied by San.

San wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's slim waist whilst putting his face in the crook of his neck.

He sighed contently this time as he inhaled his boyfriend's scent.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Hongjoong began to speak.

" Did my baby miss me?", he asked San who nodded eagerly before snuggling back into Hongjoong's neck.

"I missed you too baby, I'm sorry for not coming back to the dorms sooner", he spoke feeling guilty looking at how much his boyfriend seemed to have missed him.

"It's okay Joongie, I love you", San muttered into his neck his warm breath sending tingles down Hongjoong's spine.

"I love you more, baby", Hongjoong said gently as he lovingly placed a kiss on San's forehead.

He stared down admiringly at his boyfriend who had fallen asleep feeling lucky to have found such an angel to love.

Hongjoong was so grateful for being able to have such a caring and amazing boyfriend.

Hongjoong took one last glance at his lover before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it sucked. Feedback would be appreciated. Bye!


End file.
